One last time
by Miss Sundaeee
Summary: AU 11 finds his way to the parallel universe and surprises Rose. Just a harmless, cute one shot. Reviews and stuff would be so appreciated.


A noise startled Rose awake. It was the middle of the night; the moon light shone through the window giving everything a grey glow. In the bed next to her the human doctor muttered something incoherent then fell back asleep. Thinking only of her daughter's safety in the nursery she quietly got out of bed and tip toed down the hall way, not even stopping to think about waking her fiancé up. Her hands were clenched and her heart beat quickly as she reached the door covered in butterfly stickers and glitter. She heard a voice coming from inside the room. She silently pushed open the door revealing a silhouette of a man standing over the baby's cot whispering something. Without thinking she charged into the room grabbing the first thing in her grasp (a lamp). "What are you doing in my baby's room?" She demanded, holding the lamp above her head menacingly. Shadows covered the man's face as he turned to look at her. Rose heard a sharp intake of breathe then after a moment he spoke, "Rose Tyler." Was all he said with a voice that was foreign to her ears.  
"W-who are you?" Rose stuttered. She felt like she knew him; like she didn't have to be afraid. She didn't let her guard down though. That year she spent with the doctor taught her that.  
"I'll give you a clue." He said, holding out his hand to her. She looked at his outstretched hand then back at him. A perplexed expression spread over her features. "Come on. I won't bite." The man said with an amused tone wiggling his fingers. Normally Rose would be reluctant to grab a complete strangers hand in the middle of her daughter's nursery but she felt drawn to him. She hesitantly reached out, grabbing the man's hand. His skin was dry and warm and very pleasant. "No, no. Not like that Rose. I mean like we used to." He said stepping forward revealing his face. His lengthy brunette hair was pushed back and he was wearing a tweed jacket with light brown patches at the elbows. Rose didn't recognise him in the slightest and had no idea what he was talking about. He laced his fingers with her and squeezed her hand. A sudden feeling swept over her. A feeling she was all too familiar with. She gasped; staring wide eye at the man in front of him. "No. It can't be." She smiled through the tears that spilled over her eyes. All he did was nod, and smile. Without hesitation she threw her arms around his neck gripping him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, "I've missed you, Rose Tyler." He whispered in her ear, his breathe tickling her ear. She pulled back looking at him. "You're so different." She remarked, examining his face.  
"I'm still me." He said the same words to her before, "New, new, new doctor." He grinned, making Rose laugh.  
"Follow me." She whispered, leaving the room with The Doctor at her heels. Rose headed for the lounge room sitting down on the couch and gestured for him to take the seat next to her. They sat like that for a while just looking at each other. Rose studied him carefully, taking in this new face. The Doctor studied Rose but in the way someone would an old friend that they haven't seen in years.  
"Where's…" The Doctor was about to ask but Rose interrupted.  
"He's asleep." She said quickly, not wanting to dwell on it. Guilt radiated in her gut but it was quickly diminished. It's not like she was doing anything wrong. The Doctor smiled in a knowing way before continuing. "You have a baby!" He grinned giving her another quick hug.  
"I sure do. She is 5 months old. Her name is Christine." A smile came to Rose's lips, "You scared me half to death!" She playfully swatted him on the arm.  
"I'm sorry Rose; I just thought I would pop in." The Doctor said casually, as if getting to a parallel universe was easy. Rose's features changed. A serious expression spread over her face,  
"How did you get here and… h-how long are you staying?" A part of Rose wanted him to stay forever. She is happy with the Meta crisis doctor and she loves him. They have a baby together but a part of her always missed The Doctor.  
"The TARDIS just brought me here. There was another crack in the wall. Not dangerous at the moment but it needs to be closed up soon. But long story short my TARDIS being my TARDIS decided a visit was in order. I had to agree." He smiled again. It occurred to him that he hasn't smiled this long in ages. Even with River or Amy. "I'm married." The Doctor blurted out of nowhere. Rose looked at him for a second; considering her response.  
"I would never have thought you'd get married." She couldn't decide if the smile she had plastered on her lips was real or not but decided not to dwell.  
"Yeah well, I am a catch." The Doctor said with a wink trying to break the obvious tension.  
"You are so different… But… So the same. I like the new you though. I'm glad you are still just as impossible as before." Rose wasn't lying. She genuinely liked the way he looked and acted. He was so playful and he had a boyish quality to him with his suspenders and tweed jacket. But Rose couldn't help but notice how sad he looked underneath it all and it made her worry about him. Without thinking about it too much she leaned forward putting her head on his chest and grabbed hold of his hand in hers. The Doctor's body went rigid at the sudden turn of events but soon relaxed. This was Rose after all. "Tell me about all the adventured you've been having. Who have you been travelling with? Who's your wife?!" Rose shook The Doctor's hands excitedly.  
"We will be here a while." The Doctor dramatically sighed making Rose's eyes roll. God she missed this. He did too. For about 2 hours they just talked. They talked about everything. About whom he was travelling with and how he met river song. He even talked about when he regenerated. His eyes started tearing up at the memories. Rose just wrapped her arms around him tightly. She talked about her simple life with John (They decided to keep the name John Smith). About Christine and where Rose was working. To The Doctor it felt like a tremendous weight has been lifted from his shoulders; just talking about things he has never mentioned. There isn't anyone in his life right now who knew the old him or his past. With Rose it was easier to open up. Once they had finished talking they just laid in comfortable silence enjoying the company of each other. Rose gazed up at The Doctor's face, "Could I see the TARDIS? For old time's sake."  
"Rose Tyler, It would be my honour." The Doctor jumped up from the couch with a grin, entwining Rose's fingers with his own and pulled her towards the front door. Outside was chilly. Stars blazed in the deep blue sky. Without hesitation The Doctor peeled off his jacket and draped it over Rose's shoulders. They walked down the suburban street, turned a corner and there it was. The blue box stood near a rubbish skip, standing out like a sore thumb. A grin spread over Rose's face as all the memories flooded back about her days with The Doctor. They stood at the entrance as Rose ran her hand over the old wooden door. The Doctor passed her the key so she put it in the lock and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. As she stepped in the familiar hum of the engine put her at ease.  
"It's different!" She exclaimed looking at the refurbished interior of the TARDIS.  
"I decided a change was in order. What do you think?" The Doctor spun around, gesturing to the whole room making Rose laugh again.  
"It's very modern. I quite like it." Rose said moving her hand along the different buttons and levers on the centre console. "I just can't believe you are here." Rose turned to look into The Doctor's new, old eyes. He stepped forward, close enough to feel her breathe on his face.  
"I can't believe it either. But I'm glad. The other goodbye wasn't the best was it?" The Doctor smiled sadly. Rose just shook her head glancing down at her feet. "I, um, have something for you. Wait here." The Doctor instructed, walking briskly up the stairs and disappearing out of the room. He soon returned with a small velvet box and handed it to Rose.  
"Where did you get this?" Rose asked, surprised.  
"It's something I've had for years. I never knew what to do with it but now I know. I want you to have it." The Doctor said simply, "Something to remember me by." Rose slowly opened the velvet box revealing a silver necklace. Attached to it was a tear drop shaped rock. It was smooth and was the colour of the sky on a perfect day with green and gold flecks through it. It was obviously from another world. She gasped in wonder pulling the necklace out of the box. The Doctor took it from Rose and gestured for her to turn around. She did as she was asked, pulling her hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace at the back. She felt his breathe on her neck, giving her chills. She slowly turned to face him, their face only inches apart. Rose's heart beat quickened and she glanced at his lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him; the new him. She shook her head and stepped back immediately dismissing the idea. She was _engaged_, and he was _married_.  
"Come with me; back to the other world. Christine can come." The Doctor said softly. He knew as well as she did that it wasn't at all possible but a part of him hoped. He just couldn't help it. He craved the days back when Rose was with him all the time; when he was happy. He resented everything and everyone on some level because of all he has lost. All the memories Rose had with The Doctor shot through her head. The time he took her to the New York in the future and Cassandra took over her body and kissed him. She still remembers that; the way she ran her fingers through his hair. She remembers every hug and every time she held his hand. But suddenly her thoughts changed. She remembered when John told her he loved her and told her he would spend his one life with her. She remembers them finding a flat together and him whisking her away on random trips and adventures. None quite as spectacular as the trips she took in the TARDIS but they made her just as happy. Then Christine popped into her head; her beautiful daughter who she loved more than anything. "I-I can't. Part of me wants to but I have a life here. I have a family." Tears brimmed at Rose's eyes just looking at The Doctor's defeated face. He turned away from her. His shoulders slumped at a loss. "Of course you can't. I'm sorry I even suggested it." Rose turned him so he was facing her and put her hands on either side of his jaw.  
"I'm so glad I got to see you again. I missed you so much and I will always care about you. No matter what. But I belong here and you belong in the other universe." Tears began spilling over her eyes more rapidly. It was always this way when they said goodbye, and this was definitely goodbye. He never liked to cry in front of anyone but even his eyes started to shine with tears. "Before I go… C-could I get one thing?" Rose asked tentatively.  
"Anything." The Doctor replied without hesitation, grabbing Rose's wrist gently.  
"Kiss me." Rose said evenly. She knew it wasn't right. John was back at the flat, sleeping, and completely oblivious to all of this. River was somewhere too, Rose knew that but she couldn't help herself. Before he left her she needed this. The Doctor slowly nodded. He brought his hands up and gripped her face. He brought his lips down and gently brushed them with hers. All the longing poured out of them and into that kiss. He captured his lips in hers and brushed his tongue along her teeth. She complied opening her mouth and kissing him just as fiercely. His mouth was warm against hers. He was infinitely skilful; god knows how many years he has had to practise kissing. She ran her fingers through his hair then gripped his neck. They broke apart, both out of breathe. The Doctor pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes before speaking, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
"Me too." Rose didn't know how long it has really been since The Doctor last saw her. For her it has been 3 years. For him it has been closer to 100.  
"Is this… goodbye?" The Doctor asked not really wanting to hear an answer.  
"It has to be. Just remember people care about you. There are people all over the universe who see how important you are. I will always be thinking about you and I will never forget you. My Doctor: The man who does impossible things. Now keep your eyes shut until I leave." She said to him before pressing her lips to his softly and finally ripping herself away from him. The Doctor struggled to release her hand from his grip. "Goodbye Rose Tyler." With that he let go. He let Rose Tyler walk away. Back to her normal life with John Smith and her baby Christine. The only trace let of The Doctor was the necklace. Throughout the years when life went on Rose would just hold that necklace in her hand. Just to remind herself of The Doctor. That brilliant man who showed her the stars.


End file.
